Any Love
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Sasunaru! A angsty little smutty oneshot ficlette thing. Naruto thinks of Sasuke Sasuke is being perverted, lots of...stuff...and stuff.


**Disclaimer**: nope, not mine. Though I do own all rights to those little tubes of balloon stuff that had the straws and you blew them up..ya know? The President (not this one, one of the good ones, like Washington or Lincoln) and YOUR soul! XD 

**Props**: M'kay, I got this quote 'Any love is love, and love is right' From a book by Francesca Lia Block called 'Baby Be-Bop' Very good book about homosexuality and love. I cried TTTT but definitely a must read though I could kick pup (bastard!) For what he did to Dirk...-walks off cursing and sobbing-

**A/N**: Okay, I know this one is a lot like Bittersweet (or for you AFFers, Moment, whichever same fic, different title -shrugs again-), but what can I say, bondage, CR, angst, and sadism are my kinks -shrugs- Though nothing is wrong with a little fluff and mutually expressed love every once in a while (actually I love fics like those, I can write it, but I don't like to read angst) -ish a hypocrite- Besides i just wanted to offer this up because my other fic 'These Dreams' is being a bitch to upload V.V Stupid computer -kicks comp-

**Warning**: this is not a fic for young ones. some Non-con, yaoiand whatnot, food for the sadist soul i guess. Please do not read it if thats not your deal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx **Any Love** xxxxxxxxxxxx

/It didn't matter if it bled, it always bled with Sasuke, he just wasn't gentle. Naruto knew that, he knew it would hurt beyond words but he still let him do it. Maybe he figured it was his way of repenting. He didn't know, it didn't really matter. Between him and Sasuke there was always a lot of pain./

_"Ahh!"_

_"Dobe, you really are a masochist."_

_Sasuke pushed back into him, using the blood and cum as lubrication. Naruto tried to pull his hands from the tree they were currently tied to, but only seceded in making the wire bite into his wrists. His back was slamming painfully into the tree with Sasuke's thrusts while his whimpers were muffled with Sasuke's bandana and his eyes were covered with his own._

/Sasuke always blindfolded him, and Naruto didn't fight it, he didn't want to see what kind expression Sasuke wore while he violated him in the most painful way. It would hurt more if he let himself see the hate the boy must have for him, the way he would always catch Naruto alone then bind him and rape him. Sasuke had to hate him more than he thought possible. So much for best friends and eternal rivals. There were no kisses, no foreplay, Sasuke just tied him up and fucked him. Never just once either, he would lose count of the number of times they both came./

_Sasuke lifted Narutos legs to his shoulders, driving deeper into Naruto he grunted on each down thrust, his cock feeling like it was going to explode form the need to fill the blonde with his seed._

_"Nn! Mmmmhhh"  
Naruto tried to beg for the boy to let him go now, he couldn't take anymore, he felt like his whole body was full of Sasuke's releases. Sasuke ignored him though, grabbing his ankles and tipping his body up more, then raising on his knees and pounding into the blonde who couldn't hold back the painful yell behind the gag. He could taste Sasuke's sweat on the headband from their training that day mixed with blood from a bitten lip._

/Naruto let his mind wander, slipping from the now familiar situation, instead he wondered why it was Sasuke would do this to him. If he wanted to hurt him he could, though they were equal in power, Sasuke's mind was better than his. Sasuke could have killed him, shut him out completely...but he chose to take his body. Honestly Naruto wasn't even sure who the mass of muscle bone and flesh belonged to anymore, Sasuke had taken him so many times...there was more Sasuke in him now then himself. But...But that would mean...maybe Sasuke liked his body...maybe loved it enough to take it by force. It had to be his body, he knew Sasuke didn't like him. Yeah, that had to be it, Sasuke loved Narutos body./

_Sasuke shouted as he came again, pouring into the boy who was now crying behind his blindfold, it was pathetic, he didn't want Sasuke to know something, anything, made him cry. He wanted to be as strong as the other boy. But he wasn't, something proven to him every time Sasuke thrust into him. And it still seemed Sasuke wasn't done, he grabbed Naruto's waist, briefly undoing the wires from his wrists and taking Narutos compliant hands, tying then in front of himself. Sasuke then turned Naruto over and kneeled behind him, panting heavily in his ear as he thrust into him while he remained on his hands and knees._

_"You're so obedient..."_

_Naruto whimpered again as Sasuke grabbed his oversensitive member and pumped the softened flesh into hardness once again. The expert hand that had killed many people knew just where to touch, sending Naruto in the throws of unwanted ecstacy._

/Well that was okay right?...even if he only did this for the love of Narutos body...even if the boy living in the now Uchiha claimed body wanted Sasuke to want more than that. Naruto craved the boys attention more than anything, but this wasn't the same. Sasuke didn't want them to see each other, he didn't want reminded it was Naruto under him. Even Naruto knew that much, otherwise why blindfold him? It was okay, because Sasuke had to really love Narutos body...and any love was love, and love was right./

xxxxxxxxx

/Sasuke looked down at Naruto he had once again raped the boy, once again tied him up and forced himself on his teammate and friend. Sasuke came again, filling Naruto with his release before pulling out, he watched Naruto's shaking from as the boy tried to recover from his newest orgasm. He was really cute that way, covered in their mixed cum, sweating and crying, the tears had slipped down his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke had blindfolded him again, he would do it next time too, because there would be a next time. And a time after that. And a time after that. Up until he could rid himself of this...this need for the boy. He had to blindfold him...he didn't want to see the hurt he knew was going to be reflected in those eyes. Not in the precious cerulean eyes he had come to love, the same ones that held so much of the boy he adored in them...he didn't want to see the pain he put there. He didn't want Naruto to see the soft eyes he looked at him with, or the smallest of smiles that swept his featured when the boy called his name. If he didn't see that, Sasuke could still secretly love Naruto.

And that was okay, because even though it was a secret, painful love...any love was love, and love is right./

-**owari**-

Guys, my loyal readers, please PLEASE tell me if this sucks, don't be nice, i want to hear about EVERYTHING wrong with this fic, i haven't written anything i liked in a while so i decided to put up something i didn't XDD I have a major case of writers block, annoying as hell, but i need feedback to get motivated again XDD I have so many ideas and can't express them -walks off sobbing-


End file.
